


First Impressions Are Always the Scariest

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: ColdWestAllen Weeks [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, But You do get to actually see some, CEO Iris, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff not Fear, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Raptor Trainer Len, Scientist Barry, but mostly off screen, mostly mentions of characters, theres some death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Wha-?” Cisco answers looking at Winn, confusion on bother of their faces before it dawned on them exactly what Iris was say. Cisco quickly moving back into his space as Iris’s words finally registered with him.“Cisco,” Iris gritted out, pressing even more on the gas paddle, wishing she could already be there in the control room. “Get me the coordinates on the Indominus. Now.”“Riiiiight,” Cisco drew the word out, ignoring everything in favor of quickly typing away at his key board to get Iris the info she needed. “Um, Iris, it's,” Cisco begins, voice confused as he turns to glance at Winn before looking back at his screen. “It’s in the cage, Iris.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> * Day Four of ColdWestAllen Week 2016, Book/Show/Movie AU:
> 
> For [Airyalmost](http://airyalmost.tumblr.com/), because they asked for ColdWestAllen prompt if you have time: Jurassic world?

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Iris is nervous, Len can tell. The way she keeps biting at her bottom lip, tapping her pen and glancing over at the clock every three point five seconds. He wants to crack a joke, toss out a sarcastic remark to help defuse her tension, but he knows when she’s like this, Iris will take it the wrong way. She’ll see slights and attacks where he only intends humor.

So Len keeps his mouth shut and runs the fingers of his left hand through Barry’s hair, the younger man using his stomach as a pillow. Keeps his gaze locked onto Iris for another thirty minutes before he brings attention to himself by calling out to her quietly. He lets a brief smirk float across his face as he watches her jump and spin around to stare at him wide eyed and startled.

“Hey,” she calls back just as softly, giving him a nervous smile as she tucked a lock of stray hair behind her right ear.

“C’mere,” he used his right hand to wave her towards the bed, keeping his movements graceful so as not to jar the rest of him.

She does after a moment, shoulders deflating as she stands and makes the few short steps back over to the bed before carefully sliding into Len’s right side. She curls around him as her right hand sneaks across his stomach to joining in on petting Barry, who simply snuggles further into their touch and Len’s body.

“What’s the matter?” Len murmurs quietly, bending his head to press a kiss to her forehead after they’ve settled into a comfortable silence.

“Nervous about today,” she answers after a moment, “It’s a big day.” Len hates to hear his normally strong, confident girlfriend to sound as nervous and unsure of herself as she does.

“Shouldn’t be,” Len remarked after a moment, slipping his hand down to wrap around her hip, “You’ll own that meeting.” And she will, Len’s absolutely sure of it, Iris is a fantastic people person and she’s never had a problem getting investors to give Palmer Technologies lots of money. “Just like you always do.”

Iris lets out a light huff of laughter, causing Len to shiver in delight, “It’s not the meeting, Len,” she murmurs, using her left hand to shove under him and poke at his butt, giggling at the mock glare he gives her in return, “You know why I’m so nervous.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Len goes to shrug before freezing as Barry mutters something and burrows further into the warmth of his lovers. “Lisa is gonna love you both,” he adds, dropping his voice an octave, hoping to let Barry get as much sleep as possible.

Of the three of them, Barry hadn’t gotten back to Len’s bungalow until nearly three in the morning because of preparing the labs for today’s meeting with the potential investors from Queen’s Consolidated and Version Wireless.

 

( _Len is ridiculously proud of himself for being able to grab the attention of, not only, the face of Palmer Technologies, Iris West-Allen, but also one of the head scientists, her husband, Barry Allen. He still doesn’t know what they see in him, a simple raptor trainer._ )

 

“’Sides, should be Barry freaking out, he’s the one spending the day with her after all,” Len drawls out after a moment of silence, “Why don’t you freak out tomorrow, when it’s your actual turn to spend the day with my baby sister.”

“You aren’t very reassuring,” Iris mutters, nipping at the exposed skin of his chest before drawing herself back from his warmth. “We should start getting ready,” she adds after slipping out of the bed, pulling off Len’s tee shirt that she’d slept in. Turning back to wink at him, she made her way towards his bathroom while calling back to him, “Don’t forget to wake up Barry before you both join me in here,” shutting the door as soon as she finished speaking.

Len lets out an angry huff as he beings the almost impossible task of waking the sleeping scientist up, only succeeding as Iris is climbing out of the shower. Pouting over the missed opportunity with Iris, Len carefully shoves Barry into the shower, stating he’ll be making it up to the trainer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

While Iris and Len head off to their respected areas of work, Barry finishes cleaning up Len’s bungalow. He and Iris are determined to give Lisa the best impression of themselves. To show how much they love her brother and how much the man means to them. Hoping the young woman will like them, will approve of her brother’s choice in partners.

It takes nearly an hour before he has the place spotless, which leaves Barry nearly twenty minutes to freak out as he makes his way over to the docks. As he climbs out of the jeep, he keeps the sign firmly in his grip while he keeps his mind focused on the picture Len proudly has displayed in the center of his wall.

 

( _Len’s endearingly proud of his baby sister, and it shows in nearly everything he does. It’s one of the main things that brought the man’s attention to him and Iris, the way he softened when speaking about her_.)

 

After a few moments of trying to slip through the oncoming crowd, Barry stops and steps off to the side slightly and holds up the handmade sign Iris had made, and settles in to wait for Len’s sister. He tries to keep his fidgeting under control but knows it’s a losing battle.

He spots her finally, among the stragglers coming off the boat, and feels his nervous sky rocket once again. He peels his left hand off the sign and brings it up to give her a shaky wave, strained smile playing at his lips when she finally catches sight of him and strides over, small gold colored duffle bag over her left shoulder, pulling a matching rolling one behind her.

“You must be Barry, Lenny’s told me all about you,” she states, trusting her free hand out to him. Her grip his firm and sure before she moves to wrap her arm around his, leading him towards the parking lot as she does.

“D-do you need any, any help with your,” Barry waves his free hand at her bags, face flushing slightly at the smirk she gives him in response before shaking her head no. It’s a quick, completely awkward, car trip to drop her stuff off at the bungalow before taking her over to grab Len for an early lunch.

Lunch turns out to be nice, which Barry finds surprising. Len and Mick, Len’s fellow raptor trainer, with Lisa is a nearly deadly combination but the three are clearly so at ease with each other that it makes Barry feel happy. It’s nice and rare to see Len this comfortable out in public.

Completely refreshing to witness, and Barry is sad to see it come to an end, when Iris calls needing Len to come look over a dinosaur. After dropping Mick and Len off at the raptor pad lock, so Len can grab his bike and Mick can get back to work, Barry takes Lisa back to the main part of the resort to spend the afternoon exploring.

They hit up a few exhibits and check out a few of the gift shops Lisa wants to, before they catch a Mosasaurus feeding. Lisa is far more excited to be dosed in a wave of water, than Barry would have thought, as he watches her clap gleefully with the rest of the crowd.

 

( _“So how long have you and your wife been screwing my brother?” Lisa’s voice is sugary sweet as she asks, her lips curved up into a wicked looking half smirk._

_Barry can feel his face flush such a deep shade of red, he’s almost afraid he’s going to pass out from all the blood rushing to the surface, “Lisa!” he hisses out, looking around to make sure no kids are near to over hear their conversation. “Tha-that’s not appropriate,” he mumbles, eying his shoes as they walk around the, taking their time before they head over to watch Rexy get her meal._

_Lisa tosses her head back and laughs, linking arms to pull him along, “You’ll need to get used to it sweetie, I’m far more forward then Lenny when it comes to this topic.”_ )

 

After letting Lisa watch the T-Rex eat her meal, Barry suggests they head over to check out the gyrosphere, as they’ll be able to explore far more of the island, and see more dinosaurs that way.

“You don’t get out of the labs often, do you?” Lisa asks as she takes in the utter excitement Barry is displaying as they wait in line. He reminds her of a child on Christmas morning.

He shakes his head sheepishly, bringing his left hand up to rub at the back of his neck, muttering out softly, “This’ll be the first time during the day in almost four months.”

Tisking as she shook her head, Lisa pulled him forward as they were called for their turn. Climbing and buckling in, Lisa insists she handle the controls, so that Barry could get to look his fill, she’d just make Lenny take her out later so she could do the same.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len has had barely time after Barry and Lisa dropped him and Mick off at the raptor padlock before Iris shows up and he climbs in. Barely getting the chance to toss out a quick wave to Mick, their taking off and making idle talk until they start getting close to their destination.

“We need you to look a new dinosaur,” Iris says as padlock eleven comes into view. She winces visibly when Len inquires as to what type of dinosaur it is, “It’s not anything you’ve, or anyone has seen before. The asset was engineered in the lab, not bred like the others were," she finally answers as she pulls to a stop and cuts the engine.

“What do you mean, you just went and made a dinosaur?” Len asked as they climbed out of Iris’s SUV, eyes squinting against the bright sun as he stared up at padlock eleven, which was still under construction.

“Corporate felt genetic modification would up the ‘wow’ factor,” she answered with an eye roll, shutting her door and striding towards the staircase. “Apparently people aren’t wowed by the simple fact we have dinosaurs anymore.”

“Idiots,” Len rumbled, walking over quickly and taking the steps two at a time to catch up to his girlfriend, slowing down once he did.

She turned back to nod at him in agreement, “So the Indominus Rex makes us relevant again,” she sounded disturbed as she spoke, turning back to punch in the code to open up the door for the twenty-four hour guard.

“The Indominus Rex?” Len felt his eyebrows hit his airline as he let out a short chuckle, before tossing his hands up in surrender at her halfhearted glare.

“They,” she paused, letting her hand linger on the enter button before turning to look at Len again, “We needed something easier, other why’s we’d have be hearing everyone butchering Archaeomithomimus,” before hitting the button and stepping back as the door swung open.

Len blinked slowly at the name, “You should hear _you_ say it,” he muttered as he followed behind her, letting the door shut as he glanced over to see the supervisor Mardon sitting behind the controls.

“Could you please drop a steer,” Iris called out to Mardon, as she moved to stand in front of an unbroken glass panel.

“What’s this thing made up of anyway?” Len asked after a moment, he eyed the cracked glass before moving his gaze to sweep across the dense jungle, barely sparing Iris a glance before he tried to pick out where the animal was at in there.

“The base gene-o is T-Rex,” Iris answered after a moment, biting her lip and glancing down to her feet before turning to look Len in the eye, “The rest is classified.”

“You mean to tell me,” Len began dubiously as he stalked closer towards her, “They let the lab rats go ahead and make a brand new dinosaur, and you don’t even know what they made her out of?” His voice sharpened as he spoke, eyes narrowing down at her as he moved to cross his arms. “The hell is Barry letting his minions do?”

Iris snapped her gaze up to glare at Len hard for a moment, before she quietly bit out, “This wasn’t a project worked on, Dr. Wells headed this one without consulting any of the heads in the science department.” She took a breath and turned to look at Mardon once again, “Can you drop a steer please?”

Len glanced to see the man looking annoyed with them before stabbing at the buttons sharply. “How long has it been in there?” he waved around to indicate the enclosed space.

“All its life Len,” Iris answered, still mostly annoyed at his implications of Barry being involved.

“It’s had no contact with any other animals?” Iris shook her head at Len’s question, frown in response to the older man doing the same. “And you feed her with that?” He pointed towards the crane swinging in the large piece of meat. “It’s never seen anything besides these walls all her life?”

“Is that a problem?” Iris asked, looking uncertain as she moved to edge closer to her boyfriend. She felt a little ridiculous for the flash of fear spreading through her at Len’s tone.

“Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional,” Len answered as he turned his head to stare directly down at the woman. Len can feel dread creeping down his spine, when he turns back and notices the creature still hasn’t come for its food.

It’s a rush to find it, when Mardon activates the thermal imaging and the animal doesn’t show up. Iris doesn’t hesitate, calling out to Len that they can track it form the control room as she runs out to head over there as quickly as possible.

 

( _Iris doesn’t hesitate to activate her blue tooth to get a hold of Winn and Cisco, “The asset is out of containment!” She nearly screams out when Cisco answers her call. She’s gripping the steering wheel so tightly, she’s pretty sure she’s imprinted her hand prints on the thing. “Do you copy? We have an asset out of containment, put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!”_

_“Wha-?” Cisco answers looking at Winn, confusion on bother of their faces before it dawned on them exactly what Iris was say. Cisco quickly moving back into his space as Iris’s words finally registered with him._

_“Cisco,” Iris gritted out, pressing even more on the gas paddle, wishing she could already be there in the control room. “Get me the coordinates on the Indominus. Now.”_

_“Riiiiight,” Cisco drew the word out, ignoring everything in favor of quickly typing away at his key board to get Iris the info she needed. “Um, Iris, it’s,” Cisco begins, voice confused as he turns to glance at Winn before looking back at his screen. “It’s in the cage, Iris.”_

_“What?” She asks, voice soft and confused but before she can say anything, she hears Winn speak up, “Did he just say? GET THEM OUT CISCO! NOW!” She barks outs, slamming on the break as she pulls up to the building. She quickly turns off the car and throws open the door, racing over she punches out her code to open the door before racing towards the elevators. Slamming on the button to go up, she keeps telling Cisco to get them out, praying that Len wasn’t stupid enough to go in to that damn padlock but knowing he had._

_It’s a whirl wind, listening to Cisco and Winn screaming over the comms for the people in the padlock to get out. To hearing the asset crash through the gate and eat Mardon. She feels ill as the elevator finally comes to a stop, and she takes a breath before calmly walking out. Looking around the room, as all eyes turn to her, she looks directly at her boss, Ray Palmer before uttering out sort but firmly for everyone to remain calm._ )

 

( _Iris has never felt more terrified in her life, then when Cisco and Winn tell her that Len is in that padlock with the Indominus Rex._ )

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Barry knows they shouldn’t take the gyrosphere out of the allotted areas, but with Lisa egging him on and is own natural curiosity eating at him, he relents and lets her guide them out. Especially after that dropped call from Iris just a moment ago.

Twenty minutes later though, Barry’s wishing he’d stayed in bed. That he’d faked being sick as he lets out a terrifying scream as the gyrosphere is picked up and slammed into the ground. He can barely see Lisa out of the corner of his eye, flailing about like he is as they are once again lifted into the air and slammed back into the ground, this time the sphere breaking.

Not waiting, they both unhook themselves, Barry holding Lisa, waiting for the monster to lift the sphere before they take off running as fast as they can, only stopping when they come to a water fall. Glancing back for a second, Barry gulped before looking at Lisa. Nodding to each other, they didn’t waste any time before leaping off the cliff and falling into the water below them.

Kicking up, Barry sucked in a breath before looking around wildly for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Lisa’s head finally break the surface. Taking a moment to catch their breath, they swam over to the edge and climbed out, dropping down to lay still for a few seconds.

“Are,” Barry stopped, swallowed once, then again before going on, “Are you okay?” his voice was small, tone completely drenched in fear. He let out a sigh of relief at the tiny nod she gave him in return. He let them stay there for another moment, before telling her they had to move. They needed to get back to the resort, where they’d be a lot safer.

Neither knew how much time had passed before they’d come across the old park, the ruins covered in vines and over growth. Barry had to take a moment at the complete awe he felt, before Lisa prodded him into moving once again. They searched for a while before coming across the old jeeps.

“I can fix this,” Lisa muttered, eyes lit up with excitement as she turned to Barry, hands reaching out to grip his tightly. “Lenny and Mick made sure I knew how to take care of my car troubles, so that I’d never get stranded on the side of the road.

Barry doesn’t question the woman when she starts giving him orders, he simply follows them. They work together mostly in silence, afraid to draw even more attention to themselves but they do get the jeep working and before they know it their climbing into it and Lisa is driving them back towards the resort.

 

( _When Len and Iris discover Barry’s discarded sweater, both are relieved and baffled before Len remembers all of the car lessons Mick insisted giving Lisa before she went off to college all those years ago, “Don’t worry Iris,” Len rumbled out quietly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, “Lisa got them back safe.”_ )

 

Neither Barry or Lisa have ever been as excited as they are to see the guards standing on top of the wall, as they are in that moment. Though, when Barry glances back and see the flock of pteranodons heading their way, he knows their day is about to get even worse then it’s already been.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s almost like a battlefield, trying to get through the throng of people and the attacking pteranodons but Barry and Lisa pushed through, holding tightly onto one another as they tried to make their way across Main Street. Barry’s not even sure where Len and Iris would be but he tries to lead them towards where the Control building is located at.

They’re in the middle of running, when Barry swears he hears Iris shouting for them to get out of the way. He doesn’t stop to question it, just veers them off to the side, scrambling back when they see a shot pteranodons come sliding towards them. Letting out a sigh of relief, they turn to see another trying to peck at Len’s face but before they can so much as scream out in terror, the thing is being pumped full of shots and kicked off of him.

Looking over and up, Barry sees Iris staring down with a look of righteous anger, before she toss the gun away and helps Len stand up. The man doesn’t hesitate before he swoops down and pulls her into a quick, deep kiss.

“Lenny,” Lisa murmurs with a huff as they shove up to their feet and stride over to the pair as they pull apart. Iris immediately pulls Barry into her own kiss, while Len wraps Lisa into a tight hug, before they switch with one another.

“Are you okay?” Iris asks, hands rubbing up and down Lisa’s arms as she takes in the scarps all over her and Barry.

“We-we’re fine,” Barry mumbles a little breathlessly, leaning into Len for a few seconds before a loud screech brings the four back into the moment of danger. Without waiting, Len and Iris yank on the others and begin leading them towards one of the gates, giving them a brief explanation of what’s been going on.

At the loud banging, Len looks around before leading their group over to a hummer, quickly getting them all to climb in just as the gates break up and a flood of birds and people come pouring out. “I need to get you three, somewhere safe and out of the way,” he mutters, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Like hell you do,” Lisa nearly growled out, Barry nodding along with her from the backseat, as Iris shot him a murderous look at the implication that they’d let him do that.

“We’re staying with you,” the COO stated firmly. “Now we need to find this Darhk guy, Cisco said he was trying to take over now that Palmer’s dead.” Iris paused to swallow as Len started up the vehicle. She’d known Ray for over five years, and he’d become a good friend to them over that time.

Len growled out, as he began trying to nudge people out of their way as he tried to drive through the open gate, luckily it was mostly straggles left now, and they seemed more than happy to duck into buildings and shut doors and windows behind them. “I already know where to find him,” he growled out, pressing heavily on the gas as soon as all the people were out of his way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

( _"Darhk, you son of a bitch," Iris ground out, as Len cocked his arm back before hitting the blond man squarely in his jaw, knocking him to the ground. "You wanted this to happen!"_ )

 

( _“I know why they wouldn’t tell us what it’s made of,” Len muttered to Mick, the bigger man turning to give him a questioning look as he did, “That thing’s part raptor.” Both trainers lock eyes before telling the men to open fire, “Raptors got a new alpha,” Len yelled out before firing his shotgun._ )

 

( _“Shock the damn thing Barry!” Lisa screamed as the raptor tried to jump in the back with them. He doesn’t look where, just shoves the end at the animal and squeezes the button, whimpering slightly in relief as the raptor slides off the truck and lays limp in the road as they speed away._ )

 

( _“They aren’t gonna be enough,” Barry murmured, looking at the raptors and the Indominus Rex before telling Lisa and Iris to stay put, grabbing a walkie and flare before running off._ )

 

( _"Cisco, for once in your life just step up and be a man!" Barry snapped into the walkie, as he fidgeted in front of the T-Rex padlock._

 _"There's no need to be like that," Cisco muttered as he typed out the code and opened the lock up._ )

 

( _Barry didn't wait, popping the flare to life, he waited barely a second to see if he had Rexy's attention before he took off running towards his family and that monstrous creature._

 _As he rounded the corner, he yelled for them all to run as he tossed the flare at the Indominus Rex, continuing towards where Len, Lisa and Iris where all crouched by a broken up statue._ )

 

( _All four could only stare on in shock as the_ _Mosasaurus came up out of the water and sunk it's teeth into the asset, dragging it down into it's watery depths_. _)_

 

"So what do we do now," Iris asked form between Barry's legs as she leaned her head onto his chest, as they watched Lisa cuddle into her big brother. "We're all out jobs," she added dryly.

"You can come back to the states," Lisa cut in before any of the others could speak up. "It'd be nice having my family so close, especially since I'm pregnant."

Iris let out a peel of laughter at the looks on Len and Mick's faces, before wrapping Barry's arms tighter around her, "My dad has wanted us to move back home for a while, this is a good as time as any."

 

( _"The hell do you mean pregnant?" Len sputtered out indignantly_.)

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Seriously, I'm so sorry everyone, this is no where near even my good work.  
> If I get some free time, I'll come back and try and make this a little bit better.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
